User blog:Toaofstone213/Twisted Parallels Contest
Hello, fellow users! Today I bring you news of my future story, Twisted Parallels, a tale of an alternate universe in which things are... different. I need a few custom characters with moc's to accompany them that can be used in the story as minor or supportive characters. So, I'm holding my first contest. There are three categories. Matoran, Toa, and Other. General Rules *No custom peices/ Repainted peices. *A limit of two entries per person. *No overpowered characters. Entries Add one to three pictures of your character and a small heading detailing element, mask power, name, and weapon in the comments. Do not give me histories or personalities. If this is a character from your storyline/previously created character, add a link to his/her page. Prizes *One first place winner from each category will have his/her used as a supporting character in Twisted Parallels. *One second place winner from each category will have his/her character used as a minor character in Twisted Parallels. Judging I will be the one and only judge for this Contest. I will be mostly looking at Character design (Build), how well it fits the guidelines, and how good the picture is. I will also be looking at how well it suits my needs, so unfortunately, some awesome characters may be excluded. Matoran * The story is based in Metru Nui, so please build them along the lines of the matoran of 2005. The torso is all that really needs to be the same though. *They must be one of the six primary elements. *They can have any melee weapons, but only Kanoka launchers, meaning no other type of launcher. (Weapons and launcher are optional.) Toa *They can be built in any style you like, but something based around a Toa Metru design is the best. *They can be of any Canon Element except for these- Light, Shadow, Life, Time, or creation. Also, no more than one element. *They can have no extra powers, or no powers besides mask, elemental, or weapons. *They must have some sort of melee weapon. No launchers, blasters, or shields. Claws are fine. *They can only have canon mask powers, and no masks of time, light, shadow, or life, etc.. Other *This is the most free build of all categories. Just about anything can be entered here. Characters like Roodaka, Axonn, Brutaka and the Rahaga are good examples of what I'm looking for. No Makuta or Rahkshi please, and no characters from other worlds. Keep it from within the matoran universe. Beside that, it's pretty much free. A Few Notes Things are, well, different in this storyline so don't be surprised if a character you've created an in depth personality for Is completely different. But don't worry, this is an alternate universe, so it won't affect your character. Depending on the number of entries I receive, you may or may not be able to win multiple times. I apologize for all of the guidelines and rules, but i need the characters to be of a certain type. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts